


love you three

by JulyB96



Series: polypjoweek [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i haven't written a fluff oneshot in 84 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyB96/pseuds/JulyB96
Summary: sometimes, it really is the simple things in life.this is just one of the many fics i'm gonna write for polypjoweek. i'll probably put them all in a collection.





	

New Athens was peaceful, quiet—and currently experiencing rain.

 

Annabeth had woken up at dawn, ready to glance out her window and witness the soft glow of morning’s light that often bathed her street, but instead she’d been met with grey skies and rain-splattered glass. She sighed and checked her phone, but the tiny, thundercloud graphic stayed consistent as she scrolled and she groaned. 

 

“No jogging today, I guess,” She glanced back towards her bed and paused, staring at the two figures still soundly asleep. Percy had one arm laid out across her spot and she watched as he tapped at the bedding until his eyes cracked open and sought her out. She held one lone finger to her lips and he nodded, closing his eyes and rolling over to pull Nico closer to him. She wanted desperately to return to them, but her stomach grumbled and instead, she padded through their apartment towards the kitchen.

 

Laundry was tossed outside the bathroom and she kicked it to the side as she went, stretching her limbs above her head and yawning out of habit. She entered the kitchen, pulled coffee beans from the fridge, and poured them into the coffee grinder. With practiced motions done many times before, she let her wander down the long list she had for the week ahead of her and soon, she found herself on the couch with mug in hand, television on in front of her.

 

The coffee was warm, rich and slightly bitter; all sugar and no milk. She let it sit on her tongue for a moment, before letting it slide down her throat to take another sip and another and another, growing more alert with each passing moment. Her mug was half empty by the time she heard movement down the hall. 

 

Nico walked in, his steps akin to that of a ghost, scratched at his bed head—a mess of short curls he’d cut a few days before—and glanced towards her. She shot him a peace sign and he stopped short.

 

“Annabeth, you’re twenty-six,” He teased.

 

“Don’t judge me,” She replied and watched him disappear into the kitchen. Two sips later and he had joined her on the couch, dropping down right next to her with his own mug in hand. “Want the blanket?”

 

“Nah,” He said and brought the cup to his lips, only to pause as he studied the television. “Are you watching _Fox News?”_

 

“What?” She asked, only to grimace as she stared at the screen. “Oh, ugh. I wasn’t paying attention.” Grabbing the remote, she flicked through the minimal array of channels they had, deciding to leave it on Hephaestus TV. “I really need to talk to Chiron about setting up a better tv service.”

 

“Don’t forget you have to meet with Grover tomorrow about those neighborhood gardens,” He said and gulped down a quarter of his coffee. “Oh yeah, that’s the good stuff. Did you grind these fresh?”

 

Annabeth groaned, “You’re right. Gods, I need a break. And yes.”

 

“Percy wanted us to go into the city this weekend to see Sally,” Nico offered.

 

“That…would actually be perfect.”

 

After a few moments, they lapsed into silence, watching the early morning infomercials that replayed one after the other. Hermes’ gel insoles, Aphrodite’s face cream, and Artemis’ ski jacket, again and again and again. Nico dropped his head on her shoulder after awhile, still sleepy despite the coffee. 

 

Eos was on, reporting the news and the weather, when Percy finally shuffled in. His five o’ clock shadow had reached stubble territory and his pants hung dangerously low on his hips, but when Percy saw them he did nothing but smile and move on to the kitchen. 

 

“He’s cruel,” Nico muttered.

 

“Agreed.”

 

Her coffee was nothing but thin ring at the bottom of her mug by the time Percy came back, chipped mug in hand. They’d warned him countless times he could cut his lip, but it was his favorite and so it stayed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grumbled out a “g’mornin,” before leaning down to peck them on the lips. Nico first, Annabeth second, then he plopped down on the couch and threw his legs over both of their laps. They glanced at each other.

 

“Ahem,” Nico said.

 

“Yes,” Percy said, than pressed the mug to his lips to hide his smile. Yet, his eyes still crinkled at the edges, betraying him nonetheless. 

 

“We could push you off this couch right now,” Nico said.

 

“You wouldn’t, you love me too much.”

 

“But would that keep us from pushing you off the couch?” Annabeth asked, a sly grin leeching into her expression. Percy opened his mouth to reply, but what came out was a yelp as he jumped in his spot. They turned towards Nico, who had a hand near Percy’s foot and was trying hard not to laugh.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist,” He said. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Percy said.

 

“Love you three,” She said. “Both of you.”

 

A harsh, piercing beep broke through their conversation and they turned towards the tv. Eos was back on the screen, reporting urgent news about Ares’ chariot. It was stolen—again. Slowly, she can feel them all release the breath they’d held and relax back into the couch. Percy sighed, “I’m not helping him get it back a second time.”

 

“I’m sure Clarisse has got it under control,” She said. Pressing a hand just below his knee, she squeezed it reassuringly. “Maybe it’s one of her younger siblings this time.” 

 

The three of them fell into silence, watching the report until it ended and than changing the channel before any other news came there way. Rain pattered against the window behind them as the thrumming of the heater sounded off down the hall, spreading warmth through the room; Percy grabbed the blanket and threw it across the three of them. It was serene, tranquil, calm—she reveled in it, the simplicity. Everything she always only dreamt of, surrounded her right there, right now. In the city, in her apartment, on the shelves, in the cabinets, on the couch right next to her. Her fingers tapped against Percy’s knee idly.

 

“Are either of you doing anything today?” She smiled, joy sitting heavy in her chest.

 

“Nope,” Nico said.

 

“Nothing,” Percy seconded. “Do you wanna do something?”

 

“Not really, I’d like to just do nothing. Sit inside. Relax.” Both boys stared at her, exchanging glances every now and then. Something wasn’t wrong, but something was off. ‘Seize the day’ was practically her motto. “Either of you want to have a lazy day? Just hang out?”

 

“Sure,” Percy said. “But are you alright?”

 

“What? Yeah, no I’m fine. I’m just happy. Really happy.” She looked from one to the other, raising her eyebrows in question, wondering what they could have possibly been thinking of. Than, out of nowhere, Percy leaned over to gather them in a hug and pull them down on the couch. They’d grown used to the limited space, but were squished anyhow. Nico sighed and shrugged, tucking his head under Percy’s chin. 

 

“Whatever,” He said and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. “I’m happy too, really happy.” Annabeth pulled the blanket back across them, making sure everyone was covered and when she turned to Percy, she found him staring.

“What?” She asked.

 

He shook his head, “Nothing. I’m just happy, really happy. You’re eyes are sparkling, by the way.” There were a million things she could have a said, but only one thing came to mind.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” 

 

“Love you three.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! reviews and kudos are highly appreciated xxx


End file.
